Eve (Wolfram
Eve was the liaison to the Senior Partners at Wolfram & Hart and the main antagonist during Angel's 5th and final season. She was portrayed by Sarah Thompson. Biography Character history Eve is "liaison to the Senior Partners" of Wolfram & Hart after Angel and his crew takes over the Los Angeles branch of the firm. Never trusted, she comes and goes at her leisure, usually stirring up trouble as she goes. Though she appears human, Eve is actually a Child of the Senior Partners, a being given human form and created to do their bidding. Though Eve has sex with Angel once, under mystical circumstances, at some point she meets and falls in love with Lindsey McDonald. The two hatch a scheme to slowly but surely demoralize Angel through a variety of means. Eve and Lindsey use a spell to make Angel and his team believe that the existence of two vampires with a soul endangers the existence of the universe, then manipulate Spike into becoming a vigilante and reminder of the work Angel used to do. Eve frequently mentions Spike's new status as champion when he is recorporealized, and even puts a parasitic creature on Angel that sends him into a world of illusions, in which Angel has become a loser and Spike the champion. The plan all along is for Spike to save Angel from the agent, but unfortunately for Eve, Angel, in a moment of cognizance, recognizes Eve as she unleashes the parasite. Although she tries to talk her way out of it, Angel and his friends trust her even less now. The revelation that she has been working with Lindsey against Angel puts her on the run. Eve hides in Lindsey's apartment, using the runes covering it to remain beyond the Senior Partners' radar. Eve's position with the firm is ended when she is confronted by the new liaison, Marcus Hamilton, and forced to sign away her immortality. She comes under the legal protection of Angel, as Angel believes she can be useful against the Senior Partners. Lindsey eventually returns from his own prison, thanks to Angel, and the two are able to spend some more time together before Angel approaches Lindsey for a final mission against the Circle of the Black Thorn, and Lindsey agrees to join in the battle. Eve is skeptical of Lindsey's chances of survival during the last battle, and Angel's enigmatic words that he isn't going to return only emphasize it (Lindsey is ultimately assassinated by Lorne). Lorne himself had, at a previous meeting, prophesised that Eve has a terrible future ahead of her, and it seems to be coming true, having lost her job and her love with no where else to go, she remains in the crumbling Wolfram & Hart offices when they are destroyed, asking where she should go. Eve's ultimate fate is not revealed. In issue five of the canonical Angel: After The Fall comic book continuation of the television series, while conversing with Wesley in the White Room, the Senior Partners propose the possibility of using a "zombified McDonald" or Eve to be their liaison to Angel once again, suggesting that, alive or dead, she is currently under their control for a second time. Wesley, while unhappy with being forced to be their current liaison, shoots that possibility down, saying the presence of either alongside Angel would not help the Senior Partners get what they want as he would ignore them in a worst-case scenario and kill them in a best-case one. Extra information released in the graphic novel of Angel: After the Fall reveals that Eve was originally going to appear in a First Night storyline where Lindsey killed her to prove himself to the Senior Partners and was subsequently told to 'wait' before they sent him back, but the storyline was rejected because it was seen as out-of-character for Lindsey to kill Eve and it gave the impression that he was going to be more important than he would have been Romantic relationships * Angel: Eve and Angel have a one-time encounter at Wolfram & Hart's Halloween party, when Lorne's empathic powers go out of control and he begins to unintentionally write destinies instead of just reading them. He tells Angel and Eve to "get a room", saying that "you could cut the sexual tension with a knife". When Angel suggests they should talk about it, Eve remarks, "It's not like this is the first time I've had sex under mystical influence. I went to UC Santa Cruz." Angel never does fully trust her due to the fact she is directly involved with the Senior Partners. After this, however, their professional relationship becomes increasingly hostile due to Eve's relationship with Angel's old foe (and ex-Wolfram & Hart employee) Lindsey, particularly following her attempt to infect Angel with a Selminth Parasite. * Lindsey McDonald Trivia *Morena Baccarin of Firefly and Serenity fame was originally supposed to play Eve. However, FOX would not allow it due to her involvement in another television show at the time. This TV show never aired, and was cancelled after production on one episode. Appearances *''Conviction'' *''Hell Bound'' *''Life of the Party'' *''Lineage'' *''Destiny'' *''Soul Purpose'' *''You're Welcome'' *''A Hole in the World'' *''Underneath'' *''Not Fade Away'' Category:Wolfram & Hart executives and lawyers Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:Los Angeles residents